


Where's the love?

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bumbleverse, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's not that fond of Bumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the love?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abominable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703552) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** songfic month prompt _P.S. I Love You by The Beatles_.

“She doesn’t like him.” Clint shrugged after he said it. “I don’t get it either. How could you not love the Bumble?” The last was spoken louder and with much enthusiasm as he started batting at the big fuzzy head in question.

“She plays with him all the time. She’ll throw a ball for him for hours.” Phil turned away from the frying pan he was stirring in. “I’ve seen Natasha smile and encourage him. She actually told you she doesn’t like him?”

“She hates the drool.” And, yeah, Clint might have to give her that it took some getting used to.

“That’s the _I love you_.” Phil went back to cooking.

“She said that she also finds his hair on her clothes for days after she sees him.” Clint tugged at the toy in Bumble’s mouth.

“That’s the reminder. Later.” The smile in the words lit them up. “That’s the _P.S. I love you._ ”


End file.
